


An Old Woman's Tale

by NavigatorV



Category: 999: Nine Hours Nine Persons Nine Doors - Fandom, Zero Escape (Video Games), Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward - Fandom, Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma - Fandom
Genre: Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavigatorV/pseuds/NavigatorV
Summary: As a certain young man journey's up to see his grandfather, he encounters a familiar old woman. She then shares with him the story of the boy who saved her.





	An Old Woman's Tale

I wiped the sweat off my brow, the autumn breeze chilling the remaining droplets. Working hard in the cool weather never felt anything but awkward, yet I loved it for some bizarre reason. It would be a while before I'd reach home, so I felt that taking a detour to stop by the old hill wouldn't hurt.

For some reason, everything was always quiet here. There were never any children, birds, or even squirrels. It was a haunting sort of serenity. That's why I would take time to hike up here now and then; If I didn't, my grampa would be all alone.

As I neared the top however, I spotted a person sitting near the stone where he lay. From a distance, they seemed to have a familiarity about them; it was as if they were sitting with the grave for some evening tea. Getting closer, however, it became apparent that the person, an old woman whose wispy white hair was tied with flowers, was weeping silently.

I tried my best to sneak up without being noticed, if only to allow them a few more moments alone together. Unfortunately, that plan was quickly dashed as I heard the woman call out to me, her voice cracking slightly. She beckoned me over with a great deal of friendliness, so I had no inclination to decline. Soon she was within just a few meters of me. Her thin, pale skin practically glistened in the red sunset. Her wardrobe was rather simple: a long skirt and purple sweater. Her eyes were perpetually closed, giving me the idea that she was likely blind. Above all else though, one thing stood out to me: upon her right hand lay a large ring.

As I stared in silence, she evidently wanted to begin a conversation with me.

“My my, you have grown to be quite the man since we last met.”

I must have appeared puzzled, because she was quick to explain.

“It must seem odd to hear that from a blind old woman, but I do see you. My sight may have failed me long ago, but assuming that the body is the only way one can access information is quite the fallacy if you ask me.”

At last I realized.

“It's been a long time, Miss Kurashiki.”

She chuckled lightly before addressing me once more.

“There is no need for such formality. Though I am pleased to know that he was able to teach you such politeness. In fact, it's rather surprising given his lack thereof when it came to such things.”

I looked down at the grave, unable to think of anything to say.

“Quark, might I ask you: how long has he been here? Or rather, how long have I left him to be cared for by one, lone individual?”

“It will be three years this December.”

A shadow spread across her face. It was clear that she was holding back a powerful urge to begin sobbing.

We sat like this for a few more moments. Eventually, she patted the ground between her and his tombstone.

“Please come here. There is a story this old woman would like to share with you.”

How could I say no?

“Once, ages ago, there lived a lonely little girl. She had been left orphaned due to a rather unfortunate incident that took both of her parents' lives. There was only one person left to her in the world: her older brother. Though he was only a few years older than her, he took any and all responsibility necessary to care for her. She cared for him deeply, nearly as much as he did her, but still, she felt alone in the world. She would speak in ways and about topics that no one else would, which alienated all around her. Day after day, she would sit alone, hugging her knees.

Then, one day, she saw a hand reach down to her. It belonged to a messy boy. He was brash, impulsive, and got into quite a bit of trouble. Yet, despite it all, he was the only child who held out a hand of friendship to one girl who desperately needed it. This was the first time he would save her.

The two spent nearly their entire elementary school years together. They were alone with one another as their only company, yet neither of them minded. It was the only time in this girl's life that she was truly able to live like any ordinary human being.

Inevitably, the happy times would come to an end. Their final year in the same school approached, pushing the little girl further and further into the darkness. The events of that year would only cause this feeling to grow faster.

Then, on one of their final days together, that boy presented her with a gift. It was nothing extravagant: a simple doll one could buy at any convenience store. Yet it meant more to her than anything. This was the second time he would save her.

Life continued on, until one day, that little girl was kidnapped, alongside her older brother. The two were forced onto a sinking ship. They had nine hours to escape, or else they, and several other children, would drown. Yet again however, she felt a warmness reach her. As if God himself had willed it, she was able to connect with that boy nine years into the future. He was, or rather would be, going through an identical situation. With this connection, the two were as one, and together they were able to escape the danger surrounding themselves. This was the third time he would save her.

Sadly, in order to ensure that she would live to see that day nine years later, that girl was forced to begin her path of evil. For nine years, she and her brother began preparations for a grand plan. Then, on the day she recalled connecting with him, the girl committed the first of many sins. The boy that she had grown up with; the boy that meant the world to her; the boy that had saved her. On that day, she kidnapped the boy and forced him to take part in an identical game, during which he could have died more than once. There was more than one occasion in which she hesitated. Many times, it was all she could do to keep up the act of friendship that masked the heartless schemer underneath.

And yet, when it came down to it, the boy didn't give up on her. He did all in his power to save her. Then, she foolishly ran from him. True, she was on the run from law enforcement, but more than that, she couldn't face him. He had given so much to her, and yet she had forced him through so much hardship.

That mistake would haunt her for the rest of her life. You see, that boy had been given the hope that he might see his childhood friend again. And it was through that hope that he lost most of who he was. In his desperation to find her, he had forced himself through the darkest pits that humankind had created. While she toiled away, trying to save a future that this uncaring old woman told her to sacrifice everything to save, he dragged himself through the blackest mud at the bottom of the blackest pits. By the time the two saw each other once again, they were no longer the same children that had parted all those years ago.

Despite this, he did all he could to save her from what fate had in store. Perhaps it was all that he had left, a hollow shell chasing after the ghost of a girl he could never see again. Whatever the reason however, he presented her with the one thing she had yearned for in over ten years. This was the fourth time he would save her.”

The old woman stopped to take a breath, bringing her right hand close to her chest, covering it with her left, as if letting go would make it blow away. With a sigh, she turned to me, opening her blank eyes for the first time since we'd began talking.

“Do you know why this ring is on my right hand? Because, in spite of all that had changed in him, he was still a clumsy boy at heart. He mistook his left for my own; it was only after I informed him of this that he said that we would move it later.”

Though she tried to hide it, I could see a thin tear run down her wrinkled face.

With a breath, she continued her tale.

“Despite this, the world continued its cruelty, and soon they would have to part. Though he fought with all his strength, he would soon be left chasing after her shadow again. This time, however, he wasted nearly half a century of his life in his efforts.

The girl, meanwhile, had to continue her work. She would need to save the world so that he could find happiness. It was only after her work was complete and the two shared their last moments in each others' company that she realized that he had found it without her. She had sacrificed decades of happiness for the both of them in the vain hope that she could create an ideal future for the boy that had saved her. Her efforts would save billions of lives, but the one she cared about more than any other was the only one who opposed her viewpoint.

But, would you believe it if I told you that he had saved her yet again? You see, in that opposition, he had reminded her of the one thing she had long forgotten. Despite all of her knowledge about the world, the past, the future, and everything in-between, there was one piece of information she had lost: what it meant to be a human being.”

…

…

Trees rustled as a light wind rocked their leaves back and forth in a quiet symphony. How long had we sat there in absolute silence? I couldn't tell if it was a few minutes or a few years. No amount of time seemed to match the eternal seconds that passed by.

At last, I stood up. Reaching into my pocket, I brought out a small scrap of paper.

“After that Nonary Game, grampa said that the Akane he had been looking for was long gone. Still, during his last few moments, he wanted me to have this. He said that it was something someone said to him once. Something that helped him keep going. He said that if I were to ever find her, that I needed to show them to her.”

It was only five words long. As I presented it to her, she began to laugh.

“I see that Junpei has rubbed off on you. As I said earlier, my sight has been gone for some time.”

My face felt hot.

“B-but you said that you didn't need the body to access information!”

“This is true; however, how does one obtain information that has left the field in which those who perceive beyond the third dimension, when that field is their only way to perceive?”

She chuckled lightly again before standing.

“I already know what it says. And thank you, for listening to this old woman ramble on about what many would consider to be utter nonsense.”

Her smile bent her skin in odd directions, as if she hadn't done so in a long, long time. Despite that, it was a beautiful, tragic smile; I could see why he had chased after her for so long.

“I doubt I'd be allowed to, so when you see Junpei again, tell him this from me: I meant what I said back then; I truly will never forget him, no matter how many lives I may be forced to live.”

With that, she took her leave. After a few lonely moments, I felt a raindrop. Looking up, I could see that a light sprinkle was coming over the hillside. Bending down, I placed my hand on the tombstone, just the same way his large hand always cupped over that old helmet of mine.

“I know grampa. Goodnight.”

 


End file.
